Paradigma de la tentación
by tams90
Summary: Regalo de Navidad. Claire Bennet cree tener una ligera idea de lo que es la tentación, y es tan lejana como la posibilidad de sentirse aceptada en esa familia.


Está a años luz de entender a esa familia, piensa mientras observa a Nathan y Angela discutir sobre su propia situación como si ella no estuviese delante. Y dice esa familia y no su familia porque eso es lo que son exactamente para Claire, una familia que siente la necesidad de preocuparse por ella por pura obligación pero que no la quiere, una familia que rebosa de secretos y también de mentiras. Y ella ya está cansada de que la traten como una niña, de eso ya ha tenido bastante toda su vida.

Se siente tentada de dirigirse a la cocina y clavarse un cuchillo en el estómago solamente para ver su reacción, pero no tiene sentido porque ellos ya saben que puede regenerarse y que para colmo no siente dolor alguno y suspira por lo fácil que sería ceder a ese impulso con lo duro que le resulta no ceder a otros. Porque Claire Bennet cree tener una ligera idea de lo que es la tentación, y es tan lejana como la posibilidad de sentirse aceptada en esa familia.

Niega con la cabeza y sale de aquella casa que la ahoga con la certeza de que ellos ni siquiera se habrán percatado de su ausencia. Camina dos pasos cuando se da cuenta de que hace frío y de que ella se ha olvidado la cazadora dentro...

-Claire, ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

Esa voz penetra en su cerebro dispersando sus pensamientos.

-Peter...-es lo único que consigue murmurar mientras las lágrimas se derraman por sus mejillas sin que ella pueda evitarlo. Y su nombre en sus labios siempre suena distinto, como si de verdad pudiese arreglar su vida siendo simplemente él.

Y de repente se siente tonta, y quisiera no estar allí o mejor aún, que él no estuviese allí; porque llorar es la peor manera de demostrar que no es la niña que todo el mundo piensa que es.

Pero él ya la está abrazando como hace siempre que ella lo necesita, y lo hace sin que Claire tenga que pedírselo.

Y este es uno de esos momentos en los que ella se da cuenta de que la tentación es ni más ni menos que eso, que él la rodee con los brazos diciéndole que todo va a ir bien, la tentación es apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho y confiar en él como nunca ha confiado en nadie...y desear que no la calme sólo con abrazos, desear que la bese y que la suba a la habitación del segundo piso. ¡Y qué demonios...! ¿Por qué no lo hace? ¿Por qué no lo hace aunque sepa que no estaría bien? ¿Por qué? Si es lo que ella necesita.

Fácil, la razón por la cuál él no pasa de acariciarle el cabello con suavidad y susurrar en su oído es porque la tentación tiene nombre y apellidos, y se llama Peter Petrelli.

Claire se separa de sus brazos y le mira a los ojos, deseosa de incitarle a que lo haga, a que rompa de una vez por todas esa barrera supuestamente inquebrantable; pero si cree ver en ellos un mínimo signo de deseo al segundo piensa que se lo ha imaginado, porque Peter vuelve a ser terreno vedado para ella. Él le regala una de esas sonrisas de medio lado que hace que sus hormonas provoquen una insurreción en su cuerpo y levanta la mano, puede que para acariciarle la mejilla, pero parece cambiar de opinión y la utiliza simplemente para abrir la puerta, y Claire podría jurar que hace un instante le ha visto batirse en duelo consigo mismo interiormente. Pero no le da tiempo a pensar nada más porque él ya la ha obligado a entrar dentro de casa.

Y ella toma aliento mientras Peter sube las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba y retiene la tentación de subir tras él y decirle (y tal vez reprocharle) que ese torbellino de sensaciones que la mantiene clavada en el suelo del vestíbulo y hace que le zumben los oídos, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea el latido acelerado de su corazón, es culpa suya. Pero en el fondo sabe que él ya tiene suficientes problemas como para tener que ocuparse de una adolescente que ni siquiera sabe que es lo que pasa su propia cabeza.

Y lo menos que puede hacer por alguien que le ha salvado la vida de todas las maneras en las que ésta se puede salvar y siempre se preocupa por ella es guardar bajo llave todo lo que siente; así que vuelve a intentar centrarse en el tema de conversación de Nathan y Angela Petrelli intentando no imaginarse todo lo que podría ganar, y en su defecto también perder en la habitación del piso superior.

Y es que la tentación tiene nombre y apellidos, y por desgracia la vida ha querido que sean los mismos que los suyos.


End file.
